A telephone subscriber may subscribe to more than one service provided by a telephone service provider, where that service provider may provide the requisite telephone service over any network capable of supporting telephony. However, the subscriber may not desire to have multiple phone lines (e.g., different phone numbers) to support these services. For example, the user may subscribe to a business service and a personal service on the same phone line. Each of the services may employ different features to an incoming/outgoing call. That is, the user may desire to handle calls transmitted and/or received on the phone line in a different manner. However, call handling presently requires the user to perform a process of identifying which service is being used and notifying a call treatment service as to how to treat each incoming/outgoing call. Thus, there is a need for a system wherein the type of call may be automatically identified and treated accordingly on a per-call basis.